Just Another Bade Fic
by ipekeroglu
Summary: This fic takes place during the episode Sleepover At Sikowitz's. Read this fic if you're love and miss Bade... Anyways, this has nothing to do with a summary, I suck at them... So please read & review :) BADE (10 reviews for the next chapter)


**Hi!**

**I know I'm always writing new stories and ain't continue my other ones but I HAD TO write this or I would have died. ****Please give me one month and I will update ALL of my stories, I promise...**

**Anyways, I was watching Sleepover At Sikowitz's and I realized Beck didn't do anything when Jade burnt her hand, so I decided to write a fic which involves worried Beck! ****And he might or might not get jealous.**

**Enjoy!**

Jade's POV  
"I can't find a good character for Andre," I whined. Sikowitz forced us to have a sleepover at his place. We had to find a character for each other and I wanted Andre's character to be unique because I was choosing what he'll be.

We were at Asphalt Cafe, eating our lunch, waiting for 'the gang' to come.

"You want me to help?" Beck asked. I opened my mouth to say 'I don't need help,' but I really did need help so I briefly nodded.

He smiled and thought for a minute. "How about a guy who just finished a marathon?" he said. It was a good idea, but I needed to add a little detail to it.

"And this guy also happens to be nine months pregnant!" I said, proud of the idea I had come up with.

"That's brilliant," Beck said, smiling. I grinned and asked "Have you chosen a character for Cat yet?". He nodded and said "She'll be a 1980's stand-up comedian who is very annoying,". "Well, it won't be hard for her to be annoying... I mean, she's my best friend and I love her but she can be really annoying sometimes," I said.

Beck chuckled and said "I wonder what our characters will be,". "I'm scared of the character which Tori's gonna pick for me, she could come up with such a foolish idea," I told him and that was when the others came to our table.

_*After School*_

"So apparently, I'll be a guy from England whose accent is really hard to understand and who also invades people's personal space," Beck said. "Don't you dare to invade someone's special space but mine or I will rip your hands off your body," I tried to threaten him but he was familiar to those sentences so he wasn't scared.

"You're exceedingly lovely today, dear," he said with a British accent. I sighed and complained about my character "I don't wanna be an innocent farm girl from Alabama who's always super sweet and nice and never gets upset about anything. I told you that Tori was gonna come up with such a foolish idea,". "Well, I believe you would make a wonderful farm girl, darling," he said with a British accent, again. "If you talk like a British once again, I will stab your tongue with my new scissors," I told him. "Okay, chill," he said and I smirked because of satisfaction.

He looked so cute and innocent somehow and it made me wanna kiss him. I leaned and kissed him passionately. He kissed back. "Today's Thursday, right?" Beck asked between kisses. "Yep," I replied. "Then let's sleep now and not do anything because tomorrow's gonna be a loooong day," he said, pulling away. I fake pouted but then gave in and said "Okay," and snuggled to him. Then we fell asleep.

_*Tomorrow Morning*_

I woke up and caught Beck staring at me mesmerized. He did that every time.

"Morning beautiful," he said. I smiled happily. I didn't know why but it made me happy when he was romantic.

"Morning sap," I said. He chuckled. I loved it when he chuckled, it was so cute... Yeah, I loved him that much, he could make me think of the word 'cute' and make me smile.

"You know, you look so pretty without make-up," Beck said out of the blue. I could have snapped at him but I was in a good mood so I just smiled.

"I wanna skip school today," I told him. He looked at me for a moment and said "We can't," simply. "Why not?" I asked while coming a little closer to him. "Because our history essays are due today, if we don't go to school and give our essays, we'll fail," he explained. "Come on... Please," I said with my best puppy eyes. He didn't say anything, just leaned and kissed me. I assumed that I had gotten my answer.

"I want coffee," I said after we pulled away. "Then I will take you to Jet Brew, get ready," he said. "Kay," I said and got up.

I changed my pajamas to my black skinny jeans and a shirt of Beck's; I usually wore his shirts when we were alone. He said that they fitted me better than him. I did my hair and make-up, I was ready.

I looked at Beck who was staring at me, smirking. "You know, you look so pretty with make-up," he said. I chuckled and intertwined my fingers to his then we got out of his RV.

He opened the door for me when we arrived at his car. "I'm not a disabled person, you know; I can open a car door by myself," I said. He rolled his eyes as we get in the car.

Beck's POV  
I started to drive to Jet Brew which is 15 minutes away from my RV. Both of us didn't talk for a long time for no reason.

"Look there's a really hot guy over there," Jade said when we stopped at the red light. What had she said? She told ME: HER BOYFRIEND to look at 'a really hot guy'.

"What did you say?" I asked to clarify, utterly surprised. "I said 'Look there's a really hot guy over there'. Are you deaf or something?" she replied. As always, she was extremely polite...

"I'm not deaf but... really? Did you just call a random guy hot? I mean... hello, here's boyfriend," I reminded her. "So, you can flirt with girls but I can't call a guy hot?" she asked, a little louder. "I never flirt with girls," I stated. "Oh, really? Then what were you doing when you kissed Tori? Or what were you doing when you let paparazzi take a photo of you and Alyssa Vaughn? They don't count as flirting? I think they do. But when I give my opinion about a guy, you get mad," she said.

That was when the green light lighted up so I started to drive and decided to stay silent.

**So, that's it... Please, please, please review. I need to get at least 10 reviews for the next chapter...**


End file.
